New Beginnings and Love Found
by aleera21
Summary: What if the events of "Angels and Vampires" had never taken place? Here is an alternative take on how Arene and Nicola came to meet Dracula and Van Helsing.rnAnother joint piece with the lovely "gabrielsangel" hugs
1. Default Chapter

Nicola felt as though she had been hit in the head with a train as she opened her eyes. She was lying on damp, cold ground and the only light came from a torch outside the barred cage. All she could remember was standing in her room, late at night and then... darkness. Nicola was a tall girl, about 21 years old and had long beautiful raven black hair, light skin and pretty deep brown eyes. She suddenly looked down to find that the slacks and T-shirt she had been wearing were gone and replaced with beautiful light blue robes. Her hair was pulled back and several bracelets adorned her wrists. She had seen dresses like this, but only in.... no that was impossible! She rose to her feet and went to the gate of the cage she was in. It was heavily armed and it looked as though any who had tried to escape had been impaled on the sharp stakes in between the bars. Her eyes were finally adjusting to the dark glow of the room and she let out a scream! She knew this place, she was sure of it. This fourteenth century palace was so familiar to her; she could have navigated it in her sleep. Backing away, she felt something close to her feet. That's when she looked down and saw a small figure, unawakened by her scream. Curious, she dropped down beside the figure. Nicola was shocked to discover it was a young girl.

She couldn't have been older than 15 and looked around regular height for her age. Her hair was a mixture of golden-blonde and dark brown. Her skin was very pale and she seemed to be holding a rose in her fingers. She wore a deep brown turtleneck, light brown poncho, dark pants, knee-high leather boots and a very strange looking hat that Nicola swore she had seen before. A charm bracelet was on her wrist. This girl had not been touched by their captor, she could tell. Very carefully, she reached out and gave the girl a gentle shake.

"Hey," she whispered, "cherie, wake up."

The girl moaned and opened her eyes, looking up at Nicola. Suddenly, her true blue eyes went wide and she backed away from Nicola, a look of surprise and terror in her eyes. She looked ready to attack if necessary. Nicola smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," she said in a soothing voice.

The other girl looked at Nicola for a moment, then smiled. " Take it you're a prisoner here too, eh?" she asked.

"Yes," Nicola replied. "Do you know how we got here?"

The other girl shook her head. "No... all I can remember is standing over my mother's grave and then... darkness." She looked down at the rose in her hand. "My mother died five years ago, this very day."

"Oh, my God," Nicola said, "I'm sorry."

The girl shrugged. "It's okay, she's in heaven now... with my father... I guess."

Nicola looked at her. "You guess?"

She looked at the older girl standing in front of her. "I don't know. My mother died when I was ten and I never knew my father... except for when I was really little. Everyone says he loved me and he cared deeply, but he vanished when I was only a year old and I never saw him again. I don't even have a picture of him." She sat down on the cold floor. "I was shuffled between ten different foster homes since then... that's two per year..." She started to cry. "They all hated me! They all called me a danger, a monstrosity, a burden! I don't even know what I did!" She let the tears pour down her face and Nicola came close and wrapped her arm around the girl. She suspected that this girl, this girl who put up a strong front, had not been allowed to cry for a very long time.

"It's alright cherie," she said then, after a moment, she added. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled. "Arene. I don't know my real last name. My mother kept on changing it until finally we just went by our first names." She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Miss..."

"Nicola," she said, smiling, shaking Arene's hand. "Just Nicola."

"Okay," Arene said. "It's strange, Nicola, I've only known you for exactly five minuets and already I feel like your the sister I never knew."

Nicola smiled. "The feeling's mutual... by the way...why the hat?"

Arene let out a light laugh and was about to explain when the gate to their cell opened and a man walked inside. He didn't even need to step into the light for the girls to recognize him. Both girls jumped to their feet. Arene stood in front of Nicola at once, as if to protect her.

"Stay behind me, Nicola," she whispered.

The man let out a slight laugh. It made Nicola's heart leap and it made Arene shiver.

"Dearest ladies, Welcome to my home."


	2. chapter 2

Nicola thought quickly. This girl wanted to protect her it seemed. That was sweet but foolish. She felt that she knew the man in front of her reasonably well and she felt that other methods would work better with him. With this thought she stepped out from behind her new friend and made a low curtseyed as she had seen done in period films.

"Good evening, Count. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she declared, her voice submissive yet strong.

She moved up to the bars and extended her arm through two of them, offering her hand.

Dracula came out of the shadows and took her hand in his own, raising it to his lips and blowing gently upon it before releasing her once more. She pulled her arm back and stood there looking at him.

Arene was shocked at Nicola's actions at first but soon realised what she was doing. She guessed it probably was better than trying to fight their way out at present. The fighting could come later once they were out of this cage.

Dracula turned his gaze on Arene and gave her a penetrating look before giving a slight bow. This gesture was spoilt though by the smirk that appeared on his face.

Nicola was intrigued by this exchange and decided she should get the vampire's attention away from the young girl again as soon as possible. With this in mind she spoke once more.

"How long, may I ask, have we been your guests, my lord and how long do you intend to keep us so confined? It is not the most gentleman-like behaviour."

"You have been here two nights," the Count replied, his attention on her again. "How long you stay depends on a number of things and you presume much to think that I am in anyway a...gentleman."

"What do you want with us?" demanded Arene forcefully as she neared the bars.

"That," said the Count with another sinister smile," is for me to know and you to find out."

Arene could not help but look away as Dracula's gaze and sinister smile fell upon her. She didn't know what it was, but her heart told her that this was more than just a vampire holding two young girls up for ransom.

"You can't keep us here!" Arene spat. "Someone will find put that we're missing and come looking for us."

Dracula gave the young girl an evil look and spoke. "Oh, they will, I can be sure of it, but they will never find you. You would know my castle is hidden from sight. Let them try to find you."

Nicola knew that he was right, nobody had ever seen Dracula's fortress, let alone found it. She could tell that Arene didn't like the Count in any respect, though she didn't know why. Trying to break the tension, she came closer to him and looked him in the eye. Dracula was incredibly beautiful.

"May I ask why you chose us?" she asked, her voice form, but her tone gentle.

Dracula gave her a warm smile. "Once again, my dear, that is for me to know and you to find out. But you are both..." He eyed Arene with a look of power and revenge, "special, in your own right. I have a particular interest in you Nicola." He came closer to the bars and whispered softly. "I am looking for a new bride..."


	3. chapter 3

Nicola could feel his warm breath on her neck. The love was unbearable. She shook her head, trying to break the spell as Arene pulled her back and once again stood in front of her.

"Keep your filthy hands off her, you monster!" she spat.

Dracula smiled. "So strong... like your father."

Arene suddenly dropped her guard and her eyes narrowed. "My father...?"

He laughed softly. "I will return for the both of you soon. It has been a long time since I have had guests and I would love for you both to join me for dinner. I have been so lonely since my brides died... oh, I forgot, they were murdered. But is of no matter, I was getting board of them anyway."

He gave a regal bow and left them there in the darkness. Arene went over to Nicola.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No," Nicola shook her head, "he didn't."

Arene nodded and looked up at her friend. She didn't know what to say. Her mind kept going back to what Dracula had said; did he really know her father once? No, he couldn't have. Her family was dead and anyway, they would not have had any contact with Dracula. She pulled a small crucifix out of her pocket. Good, now she had a weapon. She could use this once Dracula came back.

"Did he mean for dinner or as dinner?" she thought to herself.

Nicola's thoughts were occupied in a different way. Did he really mean what he said... did he really care for her...?

The room they were led to was elegantly furnished. Long golden and black drapes hung from floor to ceiling, covering the large windows. A large table stood in the centre of the room. Food covered every inch of the surface and the smell was unbelievable. The hunger of both girls doubled as the aroma reached them. Most of the chairs were pushed against the sides of the room but three remained. One was at the head of the table and the other two stood either side of it. In the chair at the head of the lavish feast sat their host. His elbows rested on the arms of his beautifully carved, wooden seat and his hands were together under his chin. The two index fingers were extended and resting gently against his pale lips. He was watching them with an expectant look. After a moment he rose and gestured them to the seats.

With a glance at each other Nicola and Arene stepped forward and sat down. This room was very different from the parts of the castle they were familiar with.

"Please help yourselves, my dears," the Count said with a smile. His gaze lingered on Arene as he finished and Nicola felt a sudden stab of jealousy. He seemed to sense it and turned to her, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"I am not hungry," Arene said firmly, though she was actually starving.

"You may as well eat it," Dracula responded in a bored tone. "It's not like I'd poison you. That would just be boring."

Nicola caught Arene's eye and shrugged before reaching forward for a piece of bread. She was famished and wanted to devour it as quickly as possible but tried to keep an element of decorum and broke off small sections at a time. Arene still remained seated in a rigid position, watching her new friend with a worried expression.

Dracula was smiling widely now and Nicola paused in her eating to regard him.

"Might I ask, Count, what this attire is about?" she ventured; gesturing to the clothes she wore.

"I thought you might like them," he replied pleasantly," and you look like a princess now."

"But what of Arene?" asked Nicola, her heart racing.

"Arene is a different case," the vampire returned with a fierce glance in the younger girl's direction. He turned back to Nicola. "Something to drink?" he offered, reaching for an unlabelled bottle near him on the table. Without waiting for an answer he picked up the golden goblet before her and poured what looked like red wine into it before passing it back to her.

"Nicola, I don't think you should drink that," said Arene quickly, watching Dracula's triumphant expression as her friend picked up the goblet.

"Come Arene," Nicola replied, "if he wanted to kill us we'd surely be dead already and, as he said before, poisoning really isn't his style." With this she raised the cup to her lips and drank as Dracula's laughter echoed round the room.


	4. chapter 4

Arene didn't like this at all. She wished Nicola had never taken a drink from the goblet. Whatever she was drinking was obviously not poisoned... but there was something in it. Her hunger continued to grow as she looked at the food set before her and she reached out for a piece of fruit, but pulled her hand back at once. The Count smiled.

"You will grow unwell if you do not eat something, my dear," he said. "Please... take your fill."

"I... I told you I wasn't hungry," Arene said in a soft voice, turning her eyes away.

"So stubborn," he hissed, his smile growing. "It... HE... runs in your veins."

She knew he was tempting her and said nothing.

The Count would not let her off that easily, his hands reached across the table and gently grasped each girls hand. Arene pulled away at once... but Nicola kept her hand in his and turned her eyes to him. The deep red liquid on her lips still shone and Arene could swear that it looked like... blood. Dracula was up to something. He obviously did not want them dead... not yet.

"What do you want from us?" Arene whispered as his eyes bore into hers. A smile came to the edge of his lips.

"Something that you will both give me before the night is over." He rose from his seat and motioned for both girls to do the same, which they did. "Perhaps you lovely young ladies would like to see more of my castle?" he asked as he offered his arm to Nicola.

Nicola nodded, wanting to be closer to him more and more. "I'd love to," she said, taking his arm and looking deeply into his eyes. Dracula smiled at her and kissed her delicately on the lips. Arene cringed.

"Is that jealousy running in your blood, Arene?" he asked, his eyes turned to her.

"Never!" Arene spat. At that moment, she knew that Dracula wanted something from Nicola. He obviously wanted her.... in more ways than one. As much as she hated it, she knew she would have to follow him, if nothing more than to protect Nicola. Taking a deep breath and crossing herself, she followed Nicola and Dracula out of the room. Nicola looked at her friend and touched her arm slightly.

"Don't be afraid, he won't hurt you," she whispered.

"Don't worry," Arene thought as she nodded to her friend, "I don't think that's what he wants to do to me.

Arene walked behind the pair, watching Dracula closely. If he tried anything with Nicola she'd be on him. She nervously fingered the crucifix in her pocket. This part of the castle must contain Dracula's living quarters she decided. It was less eerie than the dungeon area and seemed richly decorated. The thing that worried her now though was that he had led them through so many corridors that she had no sense of where exactly in the castle she was. What she needed to know was the position of the front door.

Dracula carelessly dipped into the thoughts of the girl behind him and a sinister smile lit his face. So like her father! Not for much longer though. He turned his attention to the woman who held his arm, studying her carefully. She was not obviously beautiful as his last brides had been but she had potential. She could be moulded and improved with a little care and she did have a fine spirit. She was not weak yet he knew that she would submit to him out of love. Oh yes her feelings for him were mainly still unaccepted but they were there. She was drawn to him in many ways. A physical attraction but also an attraction to what he was. She wanted to escape from the pain of living.

Nicola looked about her happily. This part of the castle was such a contrast to the other. It was so beautiful and mysterious, much like their host. She stole a glance at Dracula but turned away quickly as she realised he was watching her. She felt him stop walking and she stopped too, aware of Arene standing just behind them. She looked up into his face and saw his eyes on her, watching as they moved down towards her exposed neck. She gulped reflexively and unconsciously her hand moved to her neck. Instead of attacking her though he leant in for a kiss. She was taken aback at first but relaxed into it, enjoying the feeling of euphoria that swept over her. Just then there was a stab of pain though as he bit into her lips, drawing blood. At that moment though she almost fell as he let go of her and jumped back, scowling.

Seeing what he was up to Arene had grasped the crucifix firmly and stepped towards the pair, holding it out in front of her. She was pleased to see the Count release her friend and recoil slightly. She stepped in front of Nicola still holding out her amulet.


	5. chapter 5

"You'll regret this, my dear," the Count said pleasantly, regaining his composure at once.

He reached at and wrested the cross from Arene's hand, watching as it burst into flames before he threw it to the side.

"Perhaps," he continued as if nothing had happened," you would like to see my private rooms?"

Arene eyed Dracula with immense loathing. She knew what that creature had been up to. She turned to her friend.

"Nicola, are you all right?" she asked, coming closer to her friend.

Nicola nodded. "Yes, cherie, I'm fine." She touched her lip, blood sparkled on her fingers. The feeling, the incredible feeling of his lips upon hers still rang in her mind. Arene touched her arm.

"Are you sure you are all right?" she asked. "We have to get out of here! He's after us, I don't know why, but we have to leave."

"Relax, my dear. Do not fear me."

Nicola could feel him. It was almost as if she could feel him in her mind. Speaking to her.

"All in good time, my love. Nicola, my love, my chosen one. Soon, you will no longer have to feel earthly pains and sorrows. Soon, you will leave the world of a mortal. You will be mine... and your dear friend will begin to see clearly for once. She too figures quite nicely into my plan."

She shook her head not understanding what the Count meant about Arene... but it did not matter. Only he mattered, his body, his soul, his love... and he had chosen her. She stepped away from Arene and moved back toward the Count. Allowing him to place his hands on her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately; his lips were so soft and powerful. Arene was calling for her, trying to break her from the trance, but she was failing. The count grinned.

"Now, perhaps you would like to see my private rooms, yes?"

Nicola nodded and gently ran her fingers through his hair. Arene could do nothing but nod and comply. She had to go with him to protect Nicola. Nicola was the only real friend she had. Nicola had been the first one to really care for her since her family died. She followed them down a dark hall till they reached a huge stone door. Arene looked up, it seemed to go on for miles. The Count waved his hand and the door opened to reveal a magnificent room. It had to be the most beautiful room in the castle. It was covered head to toe in beautiful furnishings, antique furniture, lovely tapestries and handsome objects of every kind. Arene could not help but stare at the beauty of it all. The Count walked into the room and opened a door on the side. It seemed to be a guest bedroom, two beds were side by side, the bed clothes were turned down and a roaring fire was in the fireplace.

"I give nothing but the best to my guests," he said, coming to Nicola and wrapping his arms around her. "Especially one as lovely as you are... you and Arene deserve nothing but the best..." He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "and I will see that you get that."

Nicola blushed as his lips brushed up against her ear and she looked at him. She did feel quite tired....

"Perhaps I will turn in early," she said softly. "Are you going to turn in as well, Arene?" she asked politely.

Arene shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Nicola, but thank you. I shall do so in a little while." She smiled and came to her friend, hugging her tightly.

"I won't let him harm you, Nicola. You are the only friend I have ever known," she thought to herself.

Nicola could not help but notice how tightly Arene was hugging her. It was as if Arene had not been held for a while and needed to be in someone's arms. Nicola smiled at the younger girl. Arene nodded.

"Sleep well, mon amie."

"Et toi, Cherie," she said and went into her room, closing the door. Arene and Dracula stood, their eyes never leaving each other. The Count smiled and gestured to two large arm chairs.

"Please sit, my dear, we have much to speak of... and so little time." He sat down in one and beckoned her to come forward.

Arene eyed him strangely, but finally allowed herself to sit down in the chair opposite him. She turned her eyes away from him and the Count let out a small laugh.

"So much like him Arene... tell me, did they ever tell you the truth about how your mother... how... almost all of your family died?" he whispered, his eyes boring into her soul.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "How do you..."

"Quite simple, my dear... I killed them."


	6. chapter 6

"You!" Arene cried out, rising from her seat.

She stood there trembling as she stared at him. Rage welled up inside her as she watched a smirk spread across his face. She wanted to hurt him, cause him pain…anything.

"But there is so much more than that," Dracula continued as he rose and moved towards her, pleased to see her recoil. "You have no idea who your family were. I can give that information to you! Give you back you past!"

"Lies!" declared Arene suddenly as she stopped her retreat. She let out a laugh and looked back at her tormentor. "You're playing with my mind…but it won't work. You are wasting your time!"

"I would not like to you, Arene," Dracula said, a glint in his eye. "You can ask me anything you like."

"To win us to harm the instruments of darkness tell us truths," said Arene pensively, seeing the Count smile again. "Very well then," she continued, "what is it that you want with us; Nicola and I?"

"Ah Nicola – her I intend to offer everything she's ever desired. She will be my bride!" He paused a moment to enjoy Arene's outraged look. "As for you my dear," he continued, stepping close and cupping his hand under her chin, raising her head," that is a conversation for another time." With that he turned and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Arene stood there for a moment unsure whether or not to follow him. She decided in the end that it would be unwise. The night was well advanced. She should sleep. That way she would be refreshed for the coming day. She needed that time, when Dracula was incapacitated, to find a way to get herself and Nicola out of this castle!

Nicola lay in the bed, her arms up over her head. She had taken off the gown and now lay in a white slip that she had found laid out on her bed. As she lay there the door to her room opened carefully and a dark figure entered. Nicola lay in a deep slumber and remained unaware of this intruder. The figure moved to the bed and gently pulled back the sheets.

Dracula ran his hand along the length of her body, not quite touching her, then looked at her face. She had no belief in herself, he thought sadly. He would help her see her worth. He allowed his hand to stray to her hair, and then caress her cheek. He smiled as she murmured and pressed against his palm. He reached into her mind…

Nicola found herself in a moonlit street. She looked up at the night sky and stared at the beauty of the stars. "You are just as beautiful – you are my star, my dear." She turned and looked at the man who was advancing towards her. He was so handsome. His long, black, silky hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the gold of his earrings flashed in the moonlight. He was dressed all in black with a red sash across his chest. He approached and she lowered her eyes. She felt his hand under her chin as he raised her face till she was looking at him. She stared into his blue eyes. "Be in my eyes. Be in me." He leant in and kissed her. Her heart was racing and she felt something stir inside her that she'd never felt before. He broke away and she felt his lips on her neck followed by a sharp pain. That quickly went away though and was replaced by a feeling of joy and contentment…

Dracula pulled away and Nicola moaned slightly. He wiped his hand across his lips where a hint of blood remained. He had to be patient. It was not yet time for her transformation. He planted a kiss on her forehead and pulled the covers back over her before slipping quickly from the room.

Arene lay on a small red divan that was in the middle of the room. She dare not enter the other room and wake Nicola, not after what she had learned. She would need to warn Nicola in the morning. She would not let her friend become a servant this monster. She cringed as she could still feel Dracula touch her chin... that creature from Hell! He was the reason she was alone. None of her family had lived to tell of him... and now she was the last of her line... whatever line that was. She fingered the charm bracelet that was on her wrist and tried to think of a happier time. True, her father had left her before she was even a year old, and how she longed to know why, but her mother had loved her dearly. She grew up a kind hearted, unselfish child all because of her mother. She had loved her whole family, then one by one, they began to die, until only she and her mother remained. They travelled constantly, as if trying to escape something... or someone. Then one day when she was only ten years old, she returned home from school, only to find her mother dead. Arene began to cry at these memories. She turned on her side and slowly fell asleep. The sound of her tears hitting the pillow did nothing to soothe her.

Dracula watched triumphantly from the rafters as the child fell asleep.

"So innocent," he whispered. "So strong, so like her father."

That would change soon enough. True he had killed off her whole family... all but one. Yes, Gabriel was still alive, he could sense it. But even he would not be the one to tell her the truth. Dracula would make sure not only that he himself would tell Arene, but she would suffer every moment of it. Even if her father did come to help her and Nicola, it would not matter. He had won. He dropped down from the rafters and walked over to the divan where Arene lay. The fresh tears still lit her face. Dracula ran his fingers over her cheek, placing her in a deep sleep and reading her mind. He laughed slightly and nodded as he turned and opened the door to his own room,

"Go ahead, Arene, try to find your way out, you will not succeed."


	7. chapter 7

Nicola woke up feeling quite strange. As though something wonderful had happened to her last night, but she could not understand what it was. She had never felt this way before. That dream last night... how she remembered that, so lovely. How she wished it could be true. She put on her dress again and fixed her hair. Something caught her eye as she looked into the mirror. She looked different... she looked lovely! It was amazing! But that was not what caught her eye. There were two little red marks on her neck! She gasped. That was impossible! Could it really be true? She picked up a nearby scarf and wrapped it around her neck. Arene could not see these marks!

She opened the door and walked into the main room. "He must have gone back to sleep," she said to herself and opened the door to the main hallway. She walked down to the dinning room. It was strange, but since last night, she felt as though she knew this place inside out! She walked into the dinning room and once again the table was covered in food. Arene sat at one of the chairs, eating very slowly. Nicola smiled and sat across from her friend.

"Good morning," she said happily. "Glad to see you have an appetite again."

Arene gave a small smile and shrugged. She knew she would have to eat at sometime, she was just happy their host wasn't there to see it.

"Good morning," Arene returned. "I was just a little hungry."

Nicola looked at the pile of food Arene had before her and smiled. Arene looked at her friend,

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

Nicola shook her head. "Not really. I ate a lot last night and I didn't sleep very well." She lied slightly to protect her friend. Arene put down her knife and fork, she looked at her friend seriously,

"Nicola, we need to get out of here! I'm going to try to find a way to get us out. We can't stay here. Dracula has some sort of plans for us and they cannot come to pass. I'm going to explore the castle, if I find a way, I'll come back and tell you." She kept her voice low and strong. She dare not tell Nicola what Dracula had told her. It was only hurt her.

Nicola wanted to say something, wanted to tell Arene that she wanted to stay, stay with her... master. But she could not. It would only cause the young girl to worry. She looked out the window and the sun began to shine, it hurt her eyes. She needed to get some more sleep. Nicola rose from the table and nodded to Arene. Arene raised an eyebrow,

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," Nicola said, "I just feel very tried, I'm gonna go get some more sleep. Enjoy breakfast." She left the room. Arene looked slightly nervous for her friend, but she guessed it was just being tired.

Nicola wondered why she would be so tired as she re-entered her room. It seemed as though the light of day was making her week. She longed for the cool feel of night. She got back into bed and fell asleep; the memory of that wonderful dream seemed to soothe her. She could hear his voice in her head, telling her to wait just a little bit longer....

She ate just a little more and rose from her place. She opened the door and started to walk down the hall, but every which way she turned, she could not find a way out! It seemed as though she was walking around in circles! She spent the whole day going up stairs and down stairs, following corridors, only to find nothing! No way out! 

"Dracula must have spell on this place," Arene whispered as she opened a door that lead into a large library. She could see the sun had set in the sky and night was upon them once again. She had been searching all day! Arene groaned and walked into the room, falling into one of the large chairs. She hoped Nicola was okay. She had been sleeping all day. A cool hand touched her forehead and seemed to give her comfort. Just then she snapped back to life and spun around. Dracula was staring at her, an evil smirk across his face.

"Found the way out yet, my dear?" he asked, his accent and voice sounded pure evil.

Arene turned her head away and said nothing.


	8. chapter 8

Just then the door opened and Nicola entered the room. Both Dracula and Arene turned to look at her. She had a sort of glow about her this evening. She wore a different gown, blood red and had a black silk scarf around her neck. Dracula rose and held out his hand. She placed hers in it then he brought her fingers to his lips and blew gently on them. Arene just sat there gaping for a moment. Something was very wrong here.

"My dear, you look ravishing," the Count exclaimed gallantly. "If you will excuse me for a moment though ladies I will see about your supper."

Nicola's eyes followed him as he left the room then she turned to Arene with a winning smile.

"Arene, are you OK? You were going to do something today weren't you though," she paused and frowned as she thought," I can't remember what…"

"Nicola, what's wrong with you?" Arene asked cautiously. She had a pretty good idea what the problem was – it had just left the room – but she didn't want to alarm her friend.

"Oh nothing," the older girl replied. "I was so tired earlier but I feel much more refreshed now. I feel I could stay up all night!"

Arene tried not to show her alarm at this response. She watched her friend carefully. The young woman's hand kept playing with the scarf around her neck and at one point Arene thought she could see…no it wasn't possible…was it?

"Nicola, it's so warm in here. Why don't you take off that scarf?" she ventured, seeing alarm spring into the other woman's face.

"Oh, no I'm fine, really," Nicola stammered as she forced her hands together in her lap.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither looking at the other but then the door opened and their host appeared once more.

On leaving the room Dracula called to one of his servants and ordered another lavish feast for his guests. He then went to his chambers and sat on the edge of his coffin. Using his powers he easily entered Nicola's mind and was able to follow what was happening down in the library. He smiled. Arene was observant; like her father. The situation was an interesting one. His soon to be bride still retained certain feelings for the younger girl but at the same time she was his now. Her transformation had already begun. He had intended to let it happen gradually but now he changed his mind. He would make her his tonight. Over dinner in fact – with Arene there to watch. In preparation he put the thought into Nicola's mind that what she really wanted was some more of the lovely wine from the previous night. Not that it had been wine, not completely. A nice claret – with more than a little of his own blood mixed in. Silence fell between the two women and he decided it was time to return.

"My ladies," Dracula said, bowing, "your dinner awaits." 

Nicola smiled at once and went to Dracula's arm. She turned back to look at Arene who just stood there. Something was wrong, Arene thought. She knew Nicola liked Dracula, but something was just not right.... that thought left her mind as her hunger reached her. She had been on her feet all day and was starving. She didn't want to eat in front of Dracula, to show him that she had given in, but she was starving and it would be a foolish idea to be weak against a vampire. She nodded and followed the two of them into the main dining hall. Once again, the table was covered in a lavish feast and Arene's hunger seemed to double. She assumed Nicola would be famished as well, but as she looked at her friend, she saw Nicola wasn't looking at the food, but at Dracula!

Nicola felt as though she could not have been happier. She felt stronger, prettier and happier than she ever had in her life! All this thanks to the man beside her. He was what mattered now, nothing else. She wanted to stay beside him... forever. She would be his for all time. He ran a hand through her hair and she smiled, it was as if he could read her thoughts. He kissed her throat and whispered,

"By tonight, my love, you and I will be together forever."

For a second, it seemed as if the world stood still and she could feel his teeth upon her neck. There was one small feeling of pain... and then nothing except happiness. Time seemed to return and she shook her head. Arene came beside her.

"Nicola? Are you okay?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said happily, looking down at her friend.

Something's really wrong, Arene thought. This wasn't the Nicola she knew. Her skin had become so pale and her eyes seemed brighter... as though they could change colours. Her lips had become a blood red and her fingernails seemed to grow longer. Arene knew Dracula had something to do with this, there was no other explanation, but... as long as Nicola was in danger, she could not make a move. Dracula smiled evilly at the other girl. Arene simply avoided his eyes, as she did every time.

"Please, have a seat, my dears," he said as he took a seat at the head of the table. Nicola and Arene sat either side of him. Arene noticed that a very nice soup had been put out as an appetiser. It was her favourite meal. She sighed and began to eat very slowly. She couldn't help but notice Nicola and Dracula were not eating. They both had a glass of wine and were talking about something; she couldn't hear it.

Nicola felt as though she could have talked all night, it was magical. She had never been with someone she loved so much. She didn't notice that she barely had any hunger tonight, but extreme thirst. She just continued on the glass of wine she had in her hand. There was something about it that was so wonderful. She gazed lovingly into the eyes of the man next to her. How wonderful he was.

Arene tried not to act too suspicious about all this, but it was hard not to. She had just put down her spoon and was about to reach for a roll, when her eye fell upon the ring Dracula wore on his finger. She looked at it thoughtfully. She had seen it before; she knew she had. Dracula could read the girl's thoughts in an instant. He smiled at Nicola and motioned he would only be a moment. He turned to the girl.

"You admire my ring, my dear?" he asked, moving his hand closer. The insignia reflected in Arene's blue eyes.


	9. chapter 9

"I've seen it before..." Arene whispered, "I..."

She closed her eyes. She seemed to remember a man... when she was not yet five months old. The man was smiling at her... holding her... that ring... on his hand...

Arene opened her eyes and tears seemed to sparkle within them. She turned her head away, not letting Nicola or Dracula see her tears. She had very few memories from her past. True, she had known and loved her family, but they were all strangers to her. Never telling her anything about themselves. She was so young when they died...

Nicola looked at her friend. "Are you all right, Cherie?" she asked kindly.

Arene wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her friend, "Yes, Nicola, I'm okay."

Dracula smiled, all was going according to plan. He had both girls exactly where he wanted them. He could make Nicola his and Arene would be too heartbroken to do anything about it! He turned his attention back to Nicola.

"Some more wine, my dear?" he asked, pouring a little more liquid into the glass.

She nodded. "Thank you, my lord." She took another drink. Suddenly, something felt different, she felt more alive.... only dead...

It was time the Count thought as he looked at her, seeing a change start to go through her. He stood abruptly and held out his hand to her. She took it and he led her round till they stood next to Arene's chair. The young girl was regarding them anxiously. Good! He gestured to Nicola that she should move closer and then, with a look at Arene, he bit into her neck

Arene jumped up from the chair and grabbed his arm trying to pry him away from her friend but he was too strong. He flung his arm out then, sending her flying backwards several metres where she fell to the floor. As she looked up she saw that the Count had stepped back from her friend but what happened next made her cry tears of true anguish.

Nicola's head was spinning slightly. She watched with mixed feelings of joy and fear as the Count opened his shirt was drew his nail across his chest a short way. She stared at the deep red blood that glistened there a moment before running down. She heard his voice in her head. "Drink and we will be together forever." She hesitated no longer but leant in and caught the trail of blood with her tongue, pressing her mouth against the wound. Something akin to an electric shock passed through her as the blood filled her mouth. All other thoughts went away. The room disappeared and all that was left was her and her lord and the blood bond they shared.

Arene looked on in despair. She knew well enough what was going on now but she felt powerless to stop it. Some instinct inside her told her to bide her time. She would find a way to set things right but this was not the moment. Still the tears came though as she wept for her new friend.

The Count finally pushed Nicola away and she collapsed onto the floor. Arene sped forward to her as the Count moved off a few paces. The wound on his chest healed instantly and he began to rearrange his shirt, restoring himself to his usual immaculate appearance. He watched as the younger girl rushed to his bride and smiled. She was his now. Two heartbeats had been heard in the room earlier in the evening. Now there was only one!

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you," the Count warned Arene with a pleasant smile. All he got in return was a fierce glare.

Arene shook her friend's shoulder gently, trying to wake her from her swoon.

"Nicola, Nicola, it's me. Please wake up!"

Just then Nicola's eyes shot open, shining bright blue. She sat up and grabbed hold of Arene.


	10. chapter 10

Nicola could just barely hear the voice calling out her name. She couldn't remember anything... except her master. Dracula…yes, he was all that mattered now. And she would be with him forever. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, the person touching her was alive... filled with sweet blood. She felt a hunger like no other consume her. She needed to feed. Her eyes snapped open, glowing a bright blue and stared into the young girl's eyes.

Arene felt a wave of relief run through her as Nicola opened her eyes. But relief soon turned into fear. She gasped as Nicola sat straight up and grabbed her tightly by the shoulders. With lighting speed, Nicola had pinned Arene tightly to the wall, leaving no way out. Arene let out a cry of pain as Nicola drove her fingernails into the younger girl's skin. Arene tried to push Nicola off her, but it did no good.

"Nicola," she rasped in pain, "Nicola... it's me, Arene. Please... don't do this. You can fight his control on you."

Nicola stopped for a moment. That name... Arene... it meant something to her. This girl…this girl was her friend! She was about to back away when she felt her master's presence around her.

"Do not dwell on old memories my love," his voice ran through her head. "You do not need them."

Dracula had watched proudly as his bride attacked Arene. Now she was his forever! Nicola was strong and beautiful... but she obeyed no one but him. Arene was strong, yes, but she was nowhere near as strong as him! She could not break the spell he had woven upon Nicola and even if she did, it would do no good. Nicola loved him; he knew it! That was not a part of the spell! Nicola would be his forever.

Arene... she knew no one by that name. This child did not mater to her in anyway! Her eyes glowed brightly with hunger. She could feel the younger girl's fear from within and the fresh blood running in her veins. Arene looked at her with frightened eyes. Nicola pulled one hand off of Arene and her fingernails came out of the girl's skin. She licked the dripping blood off her fingers. Oh, how sweet this girl tasted. Arene tried to hide her terror and failed, even so, she struggled to no effect. Dracula's laughter rang in her ears. Nicola gave the girl a smile and let her fangs grow, moving in closer for the kill.

Arene tried to move, raze her arms to try to push her friend away. But she felt weak and she could not move her arms. There was some kind of poison in Nicola's fingernails; it was causing her to lose her strength. She could feel Nicola's breath on her neck and the tips of the fangs touched her skin. Dracula's laughter fell soft and with a wave of his hand, Nicola stopped. She looked back at her Lord with a look of confusion.

"Not yet, my bride," he whispered. "Let me speak to her, then both you and I will feast on her blood. Tell me, my love, "he said smoothly, "how does her blood taste?"

"Very sweet, my Lord," Nicola said, turning back to the girl who was trying as hard as she could to fight Nicola's strength.

"Don't listen to him, Nicola!" Arene cried. "He's pure evil, you must fight him!"

Dracula laughed. "She is right, my love. However, I highly doubt that matters, does it?"

"Not at all, my Lord," Nicola whispered.

Dracula smiled and came towards the two young women. Nicola released Arene and watched as the young girl fell to the ground. She tried to stand, but Nicola grabbed her arms and held her still. Arene felt crushed up against the older girl's chest, but almost screamed when she did not feel a heart beat. Dracula knelt in front of them and looked Arene clearly in the eye.

"Perhaps it is time we continued that conversation we started, hmm? I think it's time I told you a few things about your family's sordid past." Dracula gave her a very evil smile.

"Lies!" Arene spat and turned her head away. Dracula laugh quietly and cupped her chin with his hand, turning her head slowly. Forcing her to look him in the eye he spoke.

"Do not turn away, my dear. I'm sure you will find this very interesting..." His touch, though gentle, became strong and cold. "I know I will."

He paced a little while then began. "Let me tell you something of your family, Arene Van Helsing," he said slowly.


	11. chapter 11

At the name 'Van Helsing' Arene stared at him in disbelief. No it couldn't be!

"But it is!!" exclaimed the Count, reading her thoughts. "It is very true – you are a descendant of the great Van Helsing," he declared, swinging his arms open dramatically and walking away from her.

Nicola stood a little way off. She was somewhat surprised at the information but didn't really take it in. All her attention was on her hunger and the strong heartbeat emanating from the younger girl.

Arene began to cry. So that was it. That was the secret that had been kept from her all these years. The reason they had moved so often. Dracula was always after her family and she was now the last of her bloodline.

"Not quite," Dracula assured her with an evil smile. "Gabriel still lives," he paused, enjoying her shock, "and yet – he hasn't come to save you has he? The last of his descendants is about to die yet he doesn't rush to your rescue – oh well!"

Arene watched as he moved towards Nicola and offered her his arm, preparing to lead her from the room.

"Come my dear," he said, "let us feed."

"What about her?" asked Nicola in confusion as she looked at the girl. She frowned as a faint memory stirred.

"I think we should give her a little more time to…appreciate…all she has learnt," he said, looking at the forlorn figure. "Tomorrow night there will be time enough to kill her."

This said he led the way out and Arene heard the lock turn in the door. She sat and hugged her knees, trying to take in all that had happened. She couldn't believe that her new friend was gone. There had to be a way to save her! Then what of Gabriel Van Helsing? Was he really alive? Perhaps he didn't know she was here. Would he care if her did? Surely he would! Yes – were he alive he'd help her. In the meantime she had to take care of herself. With this thought she pulled herself together and stood. At that moment she felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled round. A man stood there looking at her.

Upon reflex, Arene spun around and looked into the eyes of the man who had just touched her. She backed away at once, but something inside told her to stop.

"Hello Arene," he said gently. His voice seemed to soothe her as the final tear fell from her eye and hit the ground.

He was a tall man, perhaps a little taller than Dracula. He seemed to be slightly muscular and in good shape He wore a long black western duster and a grey turtleneck. He wore long pants and knee-high boots and was wrapped in leather. He wore a black vest with several charms dangling from the front pocket and a long scarf. He also wore a wide-brimmed hat and a bandana around the lower half of his face. He looked at her and pulled the bandana down though. His face was rugged and angular and he looked as though he had seen battle. His eyes were a deep brown colour, the same as his long hair. His lips were like hers, almost always there was a smile playing at the end of them. She stared at him in wonder, who was this man and why had he come to help her? She took a step closer and looked deeply into a his eyes, they seemed warm and comforting... as though she knew them.

"Who are you?" she whispered. "How do you know me?"

As soon as the door was shut, Nicola could feel another presence from within. It was like Arene's, only stronger and more powerful. She couldn't believe it, could it really be...

"Yes, my bride," Dracula whispered, a horrible evil smile was at the end of his pale lips. "It is he."

"You mean... he came to save her?" she asked, thinking that when her master had spoken earlier, this man was still in Rome or quite a way off

"Of course he came to save her, he would not leave her to die... but he is too late." Dracula hissed. Nicola could feel the victory within her master. She was about to keep walking, when Dracula held her back.

"Not yet, my love, just hold your hunger a few more moments and then you should be able to feast," he said, pulling her aside and kissing her passionately.

"But I thought you said we were going to feed?" she asked, kissing him back. Dracula's smile only increased.

"Oh, we will feed all right, but let us give them a moment to get reacquainted. It has been fifteen years after all since they have seen each other... Then you and I will feed... on the blood of both father and daughter."


	12. chapter 12

The man seemed to smile and shrug. "Who am I? I'm not exactly sure."

Arene nodded. "I understand. I'm not sure of who I am anymore. Just now.... I was told the truth. Something my family has not told me for years! I finally learned who I really am.... and I don't even who my family was anymore."

The man nodded in understanding, he tried to come closer to her. She only backed away, still unsure if she could trust this man or not. He nodded and smiled at her. "How old are you?"

She looked at him strangely. "What?"

He repeated his question, a little gentler than before. Arene looked at him and then spoke.

"I'm fifteen."

He smiled. "My God, has it really been that long? Look at you, you've got your mothers beautiful eyes." He came forward again, his hand outstretched. This time, Arene did not pull away. She just watched as he touched a strand of her golden hair. His smile seemed to grow and then fade slightly as he knelt before her.

"I'm sorry if I have not been there for you in the past, you have understand..."

"Please tell me who you are," Arene said suddenly.

The man looked up at her as she came closer, she so desperately wanted to put her hands in his. She wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her in a hug, his voice soothe her to sleep every night.

"Sir, for the last 15 years, I have been lied to, deceived, hurt, alone, used... everything. The last time I felt happiness and love was the morning before my mother died. I just want to know the truth, for once... please tell me who you are... and how you know me... please."

The man took off his hat and took a few paces around the room before stopping and looking at Arene once more.

"My name," he said at last, "is Gabriel Van Helsing."

Arene stared, unable to believe what she had just heard. Van Helsing. It was really he; he had really come for her.

It was a bit surprised when she ran forward, wrapping her arms around him but he soon hugged her back and they stood like that for a moment.

"Listen, we should get you out of here," he said suddenly. "I'll get you to safety then I'll return and deal with Dracula once and for all!"

"We have to help Nicola too!" Arene asserted as she looked up at him.

"Nicola? That new bride of his? But she's evil; a vampire!"

"It's not her fault!" Arene cried. "I should have helped her more. She is my friend!"

Just then the door swung open and the lamps blew out, plunging the room into darkness. Reflexively Gabriel reached for his weapon and at the same time he pushed Arene behind him.

"Hello Gabriel," a voice came from the darkness.

"No more games, Count," Gabriel called back. "Reveal yourself and fight me face to face if you dare."

"So much trouble to my master, so much trouble," Nicola's voice rang out, echoing round the room.

"Nicola!" Arene said desperately, "Nicola, you have to fight his hold on you, remember who you are. I am your friend!"

She jumped back in terror as something brushed past her then she shrieked as Gabriel was hit and sent flying across the room. Just then Nicola came up behind her, grabbing her arms and the lights came back on. Looking round she saw Van Helsing slumped against the wall and watched as Dracula approached him, with a smirk on his face.

Arene concentrated all her mind on reaching Nicola. She spoke silently to her friend, knowing that she could hear her.

"Nicola, we have to help Van Helsing, you have to release me. Gabriel and I will help you if we can. Just let me go please!!"

Something, a vague memory stirred in Nicola's mind. She seemed to remember first seeing this girl. They had been together in a cage. As she pondered this she released her grip slightly.

Arene nearly wept for joy when she heard the reply in her head. "Very well, I will help you escape but you must not attempt to harm my lord!"

Arene felt the hands leave her arms and she watched as Nicola approached Dracula.

"My lord," Nicola said coaxingly, "come here a moment won't you?"


	13. chapter 13

Van Helsing's vision was blurred and a stream of blood dripped from a cut on his cheek. He tried to focus, but everything was a blur around him. He tried to remember what had happened last... his child! He needed to help Arene. He could sense his daughter was with Dracula's bride as his vision began to focus again. Dracula was coming near him, his teeth bared. He could see the two women in the background and he was almost certain Nicola had released Arene. He could hear her voice and then Dracula turned to his bride.

Dracula turned to see his bride approaching him and he moved towards her, trying to read any hint of betrayal in her mind, but he could not. There was only love for him in her. She was so strong and beautiful... and she wanted none but him. She came to his side and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why did you call me, my bride?" he asked as she fingered his ponytail.

"Perhaps we shall not kill them right away," Nicola said. "Perhaps we should let them suffer together and watch the other one die. You said so yourself, they have not known each other since Arene was born. If they were to watch each other suffer and die, would that not be a worse death for them both?"

Dracula smiled evilly at his bride. "You do have a wild nature, perhaps that is a better way of death for them. The more they suffer the better."

Arene, who had taken this chance to back away and walk quietly to Van Helsing, cringed at these words. She was not about to let Dracula hurt the only member of her family who was still alive, nor was she about to let him hurt her best friend. She quickly and quietly made her way over to Van Helsing and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, letting him lean on her. He nodded.

"Yes, we have to get out of here," he said and tried to stand on his own, but the sound of his soft groan caused Dracula to turn around and see them. He grinned evilly.

"A good try, my friend," he said as Gabriel stepped forward and stood in front of Arene, "but not nearly good enough!"

He and Nicola leapt into the air and transformed into their bat forms. Van Helsing picked his crossbow off the ground and tried to aim at the huge creatures, but they were too fast. Arene had to dodge as their huge wings knocked pieces of stone from the ceiling. Nicola was much faster and was able to knock Van Helsing off his feet without causing him great harm, but Dracula was much more powerful. Van Helsing jumped to his feet and aimed his crossbow again. After a few times of missing, he nailed the count in the chest with an arrow. The Count screeched in pain but pulled the arrow out and flew straight at Van Helsing, dogging all the arrows. Arene could see that Van Helsing was in danger and ran; throwing herself at him and knocking him out of harms way.... only she was in the line of fire! Dracula grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Arene!" Van Helsing cried as the creature tackled his child. The hunter took no time in whipping out another weapon and tried to fire, but Nicola flew right at him, knocking the weapon from his hand and flying into the air. Once she was high enough, she threw him into the ground. Van Helsing took the full blow of the impact, but stood again; he had felt worse. Nicola landed in front of him, claws and fangs bared, ready to attack if he went after her master. Both started deeply into each other's eyes...

A cry of pain released them from their thoughts as they turned to Arene and Dracula.

Dracula had returned to his human form and had Arene pressed against the wall, his hands wrapped around her throat. She tried as hard as she could get away, but nothing worked. Dracula moved in closer an evil smile on his face. His fangs descended as he spoke.

"Do not be afraid, my dear, don't be afraid. Now you will see your family again," he whispered as he sank his fangs into her neck, drinking deeply from her throat. Arene looked up at Van Helsing, whispering weakly.

"Help me..." The world was beginning to blacken around her. "Please...father..."


	14. chapter 14

Nicola continued to block the way but all the while she was trying to think of a way to help the girl without exposing her lord to danger. Then she hit upon it. It might just work!

She returned to her human form and moved up to Van Helsing. She silently mouthed her plan to him, hoping he could lip read. She saw him nod and continued to move closer to him. Then she leant in and kissed him.

Vladislaus released Arene and looked round aghast. What was his bride doing? He stood there in confusion for a moment as he watched her embrace his enemy. Arene slumped a little against the wall but was still conscious enough to know that she had to move. She moved away from Dracula and half ran all the way round behind Gabriel and Nicola.

Seeing her arrive Nicola released Gabriel and prepared for the blow. As his arm struck her she fell backwards only to be caught by her lord.

Arene was now safely behind Van Helsing and he had a weapon trained on Nicola as she stood in front of Dracula. It was stalemate.

"What were you thinking, my bride?" hissed Dracula harshly as he helped his bride to her feet.

"I figured it would distract him while you killed the girl then he'd be off guard and I'd be able to kill him," she said simply.

"Ah, you are so young," the Count whispered, at ease again. "Next time tell me your plans first."

"I will my lord," she answered obediently.

Gabriel meanwhile was asking Arene if she was all right.

"A bit weak," she replied quietly, "but I'm OK!"

"We need to get out of here now! I need to get you to safety," the knight continued.

"Not without Nicola," Arene asserted.

"I agree she helped us a moment ago but she's still a vampire and is still evil," Gabriel maintained, "so what is it you plan to do with her?"

"I don't know…something…" Arene said in despair.

Dracula and Nicola now stood side by side a few metres away and faced Gabriel, who kept Arene firmly behind him.

"Truly," Dracula said at last, "we seem to have an awkward situation here. One of us has to make a move Gabriel!"

"Indeed," replied the Hunter.

Still they both stood there. The tension in the air was electrifying and Nicola and Arene glanced at each other, wondering who would make the first move.

Arene looked at the man before her, not knowing what to think. It was a stalemate, both men stood there, waiting for the other to attack, who knew how long this would take. She turned her eyes back to Van Helsing and felt a smile come to her lips. This man, this man was her father and though she had never really known him till now, she loved him. And how deeply she hoped that he loved her...

Nicola could sense the girl's feelings and nodded to herself. She could understand, she too loved the man she was next to. Dracula was her master and he would always be, she knew it and he knew it. She was not about to let him be hurt in any way; she loved him too much. As she gazed at her friend, Arene nodded, understanding that they had to put their friendship aside for a little while and they had to choose a side. Nicola could not yet remember the friendship she had with this young child, but something in her heart would not let this child go.

The two men stood facing each other, neither of them even blinked, it was too dangerous. For them and for the ones they loved. Neither man could stand it if they lost the one next to them, it would be the end. Van Helsing raised his weapon and pointed it at Dracula's chest. Nicola hissed and stood in front of her master, fangs bared and eyes glowing. She would be ready to attack if he shot. Dracula smiled and stepped out behind her,

"Don't worry, my dear, Gabriel will not get the chance to kill me this time. For in a few moments, he will be dead!"


	15. chapter 15

"No!" Arene screamed and ran in front of Van Helsing to protect him, "I won't let you!" Spur of the moment, she pulled a crucifix out of Van Helsing's coat pocket and threw it at Dracula. Nicola knocked it to the side and slammed into Arene. Gabriel was about to follow, but Dracula transformed into his bat form and attacked the hunter.

Nicola threw the girl on the ground and smiled as she could hear the shatter of bones. Arene let out a cry of pain as she felt her upper arm break as she hit the ground. Nicola was stronger than she thought. A small bit of blood dripped down her arm and onto the ground. Nicola dipped her fingers into it and tasted it. It tasted so...familiar. Suddenly, she could recall the girl from somewhere, as if she knew her, as if she was her... friend. She looked at the girl, slightly confused.

"Arene?" she asked.

Arene's eyes widened. How could she remember after.... She looked down at the pool of blood. That was it! Nicola could regain her memories through Arene's blood. Keeping her wounded arm close to her chest, she beckoned Nicola to come forward and beside her. She looked over to see her father fighting with Dracula. She knew what had to be done. Pulling on the sleeve of the turtle neck she was wearing, she produced her wrist.

"Drink quickly," she said softly, but urgently. "Don't worry about me, just please... drink."

As the blood washed over her tongues the memories came flooding back – waking in the cage, sitting at the dining table, the wine – oh god the wine! She remembered. She pulled back with a gasp and looked at Arene.

"Arene," she whispered, "what is happening here?"

"Nicola – we have to do something! Help Van Helsing please!"

Nicola looked round, suddenly aware of the two men again. Gabriel was in trouble. He was pinned down and any moment her lord might strike. She nodded to her friend.

"Be ready to get out of here when I make my move!"

Then with no other warning she stood, transforming and flying at Dracula. She took him by surprise, knocking him to the ground.

Arene ran to Van Helsing and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We've got to go!" the Knight declared, grabbing her hand and trying to pull her from the room.

"Not without Nicola," she cried, pulling against him.

The tables had turned. Thinking her friend had had time to escape Nicola had pulled back from her lord but was now facing his wrath over her attack. He had her pinned against the wall, his hand around her throat. She was back in human form and made no attempt to fight against him. She had made her choice and would face the consequences. Besides – she loved him still.

"So, you would betray me?!" demanded the Count, his eyes glowing blue with rage and his fangs lengthening.

Arene looked back at her friend, fear in her eyes. She pulled against her father,

"We have to help her! He'll kill her!" she cried, but Van Helsing only pulled her closer.

"There's nothing we can do," he whispered, trying to pull her away. "We have to leave."

Arene looked back to see her friend was in danger.

"No, my lord, I would never betray you," she whispered as his grasp on her throat tightened. His eyes glowing blue.

"Yet you stopped me from killing Gabriel! How do I know you won't try to kill me?!?" His fangs grew long and Nicola closed her eyes in fear.

"ENOUGH!!!!" a voice cried out.


	16. chapter 16

Everyone turned to look at Arene, tears poured down her face as she broke away from her father. Having no fear for just a moment, she ran forward and struck Dracula in the face. He stepped back, letting go of Nicola. She gasped for breath but leaned against the wall and looked at her friend, who was almost seething in rage.

"How can you be so blind?!?!" she cried. "Can't you see she loves you more than anything?! How dare you? Have you no heart!?!?" 

Everyone in the room stood quietly as they watched her. She turned to Nicola and helped her fully to her feet. She then turned back to the Count, the tears still falling down her face,

"It's not her fault at all! I gave her back her memories! I provoked the attack! Don't you see? She did nothing!" she whispered. "Look how much she really cares! Don't you see how much she loves you? Don't you see how lucky you are?"

She looked at Nicola. "I've never known another person like her. She's not only my only friend...she's my best friend and Van Helsing..." she turned to look at him, "he's the only person in five years...who I can really say is...."she smiled as she looked at him, "family.... and I'm tried of just standing here and watching you harm them!"

She eyed him. "I know now... why you brought me here. You knew I'd be a threat to you and your brides. You knew I'd be more trouble than Van Helsing. I have been. It is time I pay for the trouble I have caused. I will not be afraid anymore... I will not let them be hurt anymore... so I will make you a deal. I will face you in battle. One on one. I will not be armed. I will probably die and I know it, but in exchange, you must free both Nicola and Van Helsing and you or your servants will never harm them again. "

Dracula looked at her with a new respect and admiration. She had courage this young girl.

"I accept your terms," Dracula said with a regal bow.

"No!" exclaimed Nicola and Van Helsing in unison but their objections were all in vain. Arene was determined.

Dracula stepped into the centre of the room and Arene followed suit. She was a little nervous but held her courage. This was her choice.

As he stood facing her Dracula let his fangs lengthen but he did not fully transform. He might as well give her a fighting chance after all.

Arene looked back at him then glanced down as she felt something cool slip into her hand. She weighed the silver stake, getting used to the feel of it then looked up at Van Helsing, who stepped back with a tear in his eye. She then concentrated on Dracula once more.

Once her attention was on him the Count decided to wait no longer. With a slight hiss he lunged at her and Van Helsing and Nicola turned away – not wanted to see the girl die. Nicola clung to Gabriel and he found himself wrapping his arms around her. The scream and noise of fighting didn't happen though and they looked round, unable to believe their eyes.

Dracula was frozen in mid-jump a mixed look of fear and surprise on his face. Holding him up and enveloping him was a light white light. The light was coming from Arene's chest, from her heart. She was leaning against the wall, staring at the light and unsure where this power had come from. She felt like something amazing was inside her, helping her and offering her strength and love. She felt happier than she'd ever felt and love emanated from her.

As they watched the light grew brighter and brighter and began to spread. Soon it reached Nicola and Van Helsing and engulfed them too. Nicola gave a small cry and Gabriel watched in amazement as her skin regained a healthy glow and her teeth and eyes returned to normal. She was human again. Just then the light disappeared and she stumbled forward till Gabriel caught her and helped her to stand again. There was a slight thump and they spun round to see Dracula, collapsed in a heap on the floor as Arene sank to the ground too, breathing heavily. Nicola ran to Dracula as Gabriel headed over the Arene.


	17. chapter 17

"I'm OK," she whispered as he reached her. "I just feel tired."

"It's a miracle," he declared in awe as he ran a hand through her hair.

Arene looked across to where Nicola was leaning over Dracula. "Are they OK?" she asked with concern.

Just then Dracula sat up and stared around him. Van Helsing helped Arene stand and they hurried over.

Arene and Van Helsing hurried over to the fallen Count and his bride. Dracula and Nicola looked at them as they approached. Van Helsing kept Arene close to him at all times, but once they reached them she broke away and ran to her friend.

"Nicola," she whispered, "are you okay?" She placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Yes," Nicola nodded, before embracing the younger girl tightly. "Thank you."

Arene smiled and quietly laughed nervously. "I don't even know what I did."

The Count looked at the three people close to him, until his eyes rested on Arene. There was something about him now.... he was not what he used to be. Very slowly, he reached out and touched Arene's hand. Van Helsing reacted at once, reaching for his weapon, but Dracula shook his head.

"I don't want to hurt her." He lifted the girl's hand and gently placed it on his heart. Arene let her hand remain there for a moment, before she screamed and backed away from all of them. She was breathing very quickly.

"Oh my god......he's human," she whispered.

Nicola turned to Dracula with happiness in her eyes, not daring to believe what she had just heard. He smiled at her and nodded before the two embraced, tears flowing down their cheeks. Even Van Helsing could feel a tear come to his eye.

"I don't understand," Nicola said after a moment, looking at Van Helsing. "How did this miracle come to pass?"

"It was that light," Dracula whispered. "Once it touched my heart, I felt all the traces of being undead erased."

Arene stood off a good way away. She knew she should have been happy, but she was shaking and frightened. What had she done? What was the magic inside her? Had she even been able to control it or was it controlling her? But.... if it was.... why had she felt so happy and loved? She stared at them and then bolted from the room, running down the hallway.


	18. chapter 18

The three of them had not noticed Arene's disappearance and were still puzzled.

"It was definitely a Holy power," Dracula said, "but it was coming from..."

He turned to look at Arene, only to see that she was not there! Van Helsing looked around, wondering where she could have gone. He turned back to see Nicola helping Dracula up. For the first time in 400 years, Dracula gave his friend a warm smile.

"Go find her. We will catch up."

Gabriel smiled. "Thank you." And ran after Arene. His sensitive ears could hear her running through the halls. He followed and finally found her sitting on a windowsill, her arms wrapped around herself, looking up at the moon and stars.

"What is the matter Arene?" he asked gently as he approached.

"I'm scared of what I did, of who I am…I mean…where did that come from?" she asked, fighting back her tears.

Gabriel moved to her and sat beside her, hugging her close.

"I can't answer those questions," he whispered. "I do not know the answers. But you and I – we will be together from no on. We will seek the answers you desire together when you come back with me to Rome. That is…if you want to?!"

"Oh yes," she exclaimed, joyful at last, "Oh yes please!"

At that moment Dracula and Nicola entered the room and hurried over the window.

Both looked happily at the two sitting there and Van Helsing stood.

"What will you two do now?" Gabriel asked with a faint smile.

"Well," replied the Count as he looked at Nicola, "I for one intend to live life to the full so long as Nicola will stay with me."

"With all my heart for all eternity," she said, squeezing hid hand in hers. "What about you Arene?"

Arene smiled and looked up at Van Helsing. "I am going home," she said simply.

The four of them smiled warmly at one another then Dracula broke the silence and made them all jump with his sudden exclamation.

"Quick let's find some ice cream!" he declared flamboyantly.

"Ice cream?" queried Arene with a quizzical look.

"Yes," the Count continued. "I have heard it spoken of for so many years and know I can finally learn what all the fuss it about!"

They all laughed and together they left the room and made their way out of the castle and into the night. In the distance the sun crept over the horizon but for the first time in hundreds of years Count Vladislaus Dragulia did not need to hide from its rays.

Talking and laughing they walked down the street and towards a new life – for all of them.


End file.
